Wanted, Needed
by rfr4evr938
Summary: Lilly moves away and Oliver realizes how much he loves Lilly. Inspired by the song Far Away, by Nickelback. One shot. Loliver. Song fanfic. Please R&R!


**AN-Well, my first Hannah Montana story. Please review!**

**Background Info-Lilly moved away from Malibu about 6 months before this story starts, because her parents got divorced and her mom got a job out of state. Plus, Lilly and Oliver are 16 in this story. And if you're wondering what happened to Miley, because they don't talk about her, she's still there, but this is all about Lilly and Oliver. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hannah Montana or the song Far Away, by Nickelback.**

Wanted, Needed: A Lilly and Oliver Story

Lilly's POV:

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"Lilly, I have to tell you...I love you," Oliver said. His voice sounded scratchy, and I knew it wasn't just because of the phone connection.

"What?" I asked. But I heard him. And I loved hearing him say it. It was the one thing I'd been waiting to hear for so long.

"I love you," he said again. His voice was clearer this time, like he was getting more confident in saying it.

"Oliver..." I said. But he cut me off.

"I know we're just friends and I don't even know if you like me as more than a friend, but I love you," he said. "And you being gone made me realize it even more."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why do you love me?" I asked. "I mean, I'm me. I've always been the kind of girl that guys like to hang out with, not date."

"That's what I love about you," he said. "You're funny and interesting and I love hanging out with you. I just love being around you. And I love everything about you."

My knees almost felt weak. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. It was everything I wanted to hear him say, and now I was hearing it. It was almost too much at one time.

_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

"Lilly, are you there?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"Look, I know that everything I just dumped on you is probably a lot to think about, so I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Ok," I said.

Then he hung up.

After he did, I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

I loved Oliver. I didn't know why or when or how, but I was in love with him. He'd been my best friend since pre-k then I fell in love with him.

I wished then that I was back in Malibu where I could see him anytime I wanted. But I wasn't in Malibu. I was in Seattle, busy missing Oliver like crazy.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

The next morning, I heard someone at the door. When no one else got it, I went downstairs, opened the door, and saw Oliver standing there.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to come here," he said. "I just need to see you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. Then I moved out of the way and he came inside.

We went into the living room and I sat down on the couch. Oliver sat down next to me.

"Lilly..." Oliver started.

"Yeah?" I said, looking up into his eyes. Then suddenly, I looked back down at my hands. There was so much feeling in his eyes, I couldn't keep looking at them.

"I really do love you," he said. "And I think you're amazing and perfect and there's nothing I would change about you."

"I love you, too," I said.

_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "And I'm coming home this summer. Maybe to stay."

"You are?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I talked to my mom about it last night, and she said it was ok, so I might be living with my dad."

"Good," he said. "Because you know, I really miss you."

"I miss you, too," I said. "So much."

Then he leaned over and kissed me. Hard. I kissed him back. And when I did, it felt like it would never end. I never wanted it to end. Because I loved Oliver. And I knew I always would.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold onto me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold onto me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold onto me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold onto me and, never let me go  
_

"I love you Oliver," I said after the kiss.

"I love you, too," he said.


End file.
